Xenon
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Pada hari ini, Tsukishima Kei mengenal Xenon, sekaligus sang dewi. Warn : OOC, Crackpair. Perkembangan dari "Analogi yang Terputus".
**Warn : OOC halus (?)—beberapa istilah** _ **chemy**_ **bertebaran dari paparan seorang (mantan) anak IPA—Crackpair!—peretakan** _ **kokoro**_ **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Xenon**

 _Tsukishima Kei_

.

.

.

.

.

Pada pelajaran kimia hari ini, Tsukishima mengenal Xenon. Unsur bernama Xenon itu ada di kolom terakhir susunan tabel periodik yang menandakan bahwa ia bersifat stabil. Stabil di sini berarti ia tidak membutuhkan ion atau perlu melepas ion lagi untuk menjadi sempurna. Ia berdiri sendiri di alam dengan bentuk gas dan tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa.

Xenon adalah sebuah unsur yang tidak membutuhkan ion dari unsur lain. Xenon bisa sendirian. Xenon ... sangat mirip dengan Tsukishima.

Mereka sama-sama sanggup sendiri dan biasa sendirian, kok. Karena pemikiran persamaan nasib inilah Tsukishima jadi begitu penasaran dengan Xenon. Sampai-sampai Yamaguchi menangkap obsesi kecilnya ini. Namun pemuda berbintik itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat temannya seantusias itu kepada pelajaran kimia.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Jangan ikuti aku, Yamaguchi." Pesannya galak. Sang teman yang tadinya siap mengintip pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku kan juga mau melihat apa yang dipelajari Tsukki." Yamaguchi beralasan.

Tsukishima mendengus kesal. "Aku hanya ingin mengulang pelajaran kimia tadi. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan ikuti aku, Yamaguchi."

Ancaman yang dilontarkan Tsukishima malah memperlihatkan dirinya memang sedang terobsesi pada sesuatu. Yamaguchi tentu sangat ingin tahu, tetapi ia lebih tidak ingin Tsukishima membencinya, jadi ia terpaksa membiarkan Tsukishima pergi.

Lagipula, jarang-jarang kan Tsukishima bisa seantusias ini terhadap suatu hal?

Jadi, Tsukishima mencari Xenon. Ia langsung menghambur ke arah rak buku-buku kimia dengan judul yang mengandung kata unsur dan berusaha mencari perihal Xenon di sana. Ada satu hal yang ia sangat ingin tahu.

Xenon memang bisa sendiri tanpa ion unsur lain, sama seperti dirinya yang juga biasa sendiri tanpa orang lain. Akan tetapi, bisakah ia bersama dengan unsur lain walau sejatinya tidak perlu?

 _Bruk!_

Sebuah buku tipis jatuh dari genggaman seorang gadis bersurai hitam. Buku tipis yang mengulas stoikiometri itu jatuh di dekat tempat buku yang akan diambil Tsukishima berada sehingga pemuda berkacamata itu pecah konsentrasinya. Tangan sang gadis yang menjatuhkan pun buru-buru mengambil kembali buku itu dan membuat Tsukishima sedikit terkejut mengetahui siapa yang memecah konsentrasinya.

"Kiyoko ... san?"

Kiyoko menatap Tsukishima dengan wajah memerah salah tingkah karena merasa bersalah telah mengganggunya. "Ka ... Kamu sedang belajar tentang unsur-unsur kimia?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Ketahuan oleh seseorang saat sedang dalam obsesinya—walaupun Kiyoko pasti tidak tahu tepatnya Xenon-lah yang sedang membuat Tsukishima terobsesi—membuat Tsukishima jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Pipinya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis tanpa sadar. "Y—ya, begitulah." Jawabnya kaku.

Awalnya Tsukishima pikir Kiyoko akan mengangguk kalem lalu pergi begitu saja, tak peduli akan dirinya. Akan tetapi gadis itu malah tersenyum tipis dan menunjukkan bukunya. "Kalau kelas satu masih mudah, ya. Ini tingkat lanjut dan cukup membingungkan, tapi menyenangkan juga kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Kalau Tsukishima bisa berekspresi seperti Hinata ia mungkin akan melongo sekarang. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kiyoko Shimizu yang pendiam dan misterius ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia terlihat senang menanggapi jawaban Tsukishima yang disangkanya sedang belajar kimia ini?

Oh, mungkin Kiyoko hanya sangat menyukai kimia dan antusias ketika ada seorang junior yang ia kenal sampai mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk belajar.

"Misalnya ini ..." Kiyoko malah membuka buku yang dipegangnya. "Kamu pasti sudah belajar kalau unsur Xenon itu stabil, kan? Tapi sebenarnya ia bisa berikatan dengan unsur lain, misalnya Fluorin."

Ketika mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kiyoko, telinga Tsukishima akan bergerak-gerak penasaran kalau bisa. Ia berusaha mencari-cari tentang itu, tetapi hal itu malah datang sendiri kepadanya melalui Kiyoko.

"Hm, ya dia stabil. Di sini tertulis ia akan jadi XeF4 dan ada juga XeF2. Kenapa bisa? F butuh satu ion lagi untuk stabil kan? Xe juga tidak bisa menerima apapun lagi seharusnya." Tanggap Tsukishima tanpa filter lagi. Tidak peduli gengsi lagi dengan karakter dinginnya. Toh ini Kiyoko Shimizu yang sama dinginnya, bukan Hinata atau Kageyama atau Yamaguchi yang mungkin akan norak begitu mendapati sikap Tsukishima sedikit melunak.

Ujung jari telunjuk Kiyoko yang lentik menekan dagunya pelan sebagai gestur tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Koushi pernah bilang, yang seperti ini mungkin bisa dikelompokkan sebagai anomali."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Tsukishima untuk mengenali Koushi yang disebut Kiyoko sebagai Sugawara-san.

"Dalam kimia, akan selalu terjadi beberapa anomali juga. Sama seperti kehidupan. XeF4 yang kamu sebut itu seperti halnya seseorang yang dingin atau kaku bisa bersama seseorang yang ceria dan fleksibel. Aneh kan? Tapi tetap terjadi."

Mendengar perumpamaan Kiyoko, batin Tsukishima tersentil. Kiyoko seperti membaca dirinya sebagai Xenon dan orang yang diumpamakan sebagai Fluorin ... tolong jangan tanya itu siapa. Lagipula ... memangnya perhatian lebihnya terhadap Hinata Shouyou itu terlihat jelas sampai Kiyoko sadar, ya? Pikirnya khawatir.

"Kenapa harus pakai pengandaian dengan orang yang ceria dan fleksibel?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar dengan nada sebal.

"Soalnya Fluorin itu salah satu unsur yang fleksibel dan mudah berikatan dengan siapapun." Jawab Kiyoko santai. Ah, sepertinya prasangka Tsukishima berlebihan.

"Oh ya, biarpun hubungan mereka adalah anomali ..." Pemilihan kata Kiyoko membuat Tsukishima jadi membayangkannya dalam personifikasi yang diinginkannya. "... Tapi XeF4 berikatan sangat erat. Sulit dilepas. Tapi lebih sulit lagi menyatukannya."

Tsukishima tertunduk. Ya, dia tahu itu sulit. Namun, hasil akhirnya yang sulit dipisahkan membuat Tsukishima jadi sedikit punya semangat berjuang.

Kiyoko tersenyum miris melihat reaksi Tsukishima. Ia membuka halaman berikutnya dan menunjuk bagan sebuah reaksi. "Tapi aku lebih suka senyawa ini. XeO2F2." Ucapnya lembut.

Kedua netra Tsukishima memerhatikannya dengan tajam. Ada tiga unsur di situ.

"Entah Xenon sadar atau tidak, Oksigen mulai masuk di antaranya dan Fluorin. Membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah terurai." Lanjut Kiyoko.

Oksigen ini ... seperti orang ketiga! Tsukishima tidak menyangka bahwa ikatan Xe dengan F entah XeF2 atau XeF4 yang dipersonifikasinya bisa punya masa depan terurai juga karena pihak ketiga ini. Kimia ternyata bisa mengandaikan berbagai kemungkinan dan Kiyoko yang memberitahunya seperti cenayang saja.

Kiyoko tersenyum ketika menatap sorot mata Tsukishima yang ekspresif mendengar penjabaran darinya. Ada kalanya orang-orang pendiam dan dingin macam Tsukishima terlihat begitu ekspresif. Yah, hal itu juga berlaku padanya sih, menurut Sugawara yang mengaku senang melihat sorot matanya yang katanya ekspresif.

Ah, kini Kiyoko jadi sedikit mengerti perasaan teman baiknya itu.

"Kupikir ... Orang ketiga itu tidak seburuk itu, kok." Ujar Kiyoko tiba-tiba memecah sunyi.

Sebenarnya, Tsukishima sedikit terkejut karena mungkin gadis di hadapannya ini berbakat menjadi cenayang dengan membaca pikirannya sejelas itu. Atau ... Mungkin Kiyoko Shimizu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cenayang tapi memang sudah tahu akan perasaannya dan ... menghubungkannya dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"Itu karena kau ada di posisi itu kan?" Tanggap Tsukishima. Ia tidak membiarkan Kiyoko merasa jadi orang yang paling tahu semuanya sendirian.

Soalnya ia yakin, sorot mata sendu sang dewi yang akhir-akhir ini diarahkan padanya serta nasihat kecil yang dibarengi dengan pemberian minum yang ditempelkan di pipinya sewaktu latihan dimana Hinata berbuat salah terus-menerus itu ( _baca Analogi yang Terputus, bagian Tsukishima_ ) bukan sebuah kebetulan. Memang sedikit tidak terduga sih, tapi ia yakin manajer cantik ini menaruh perhatian khusus—entah apa itu—padanya.

Buku kimia tipis itu pun didekapnya erat-erat. "Aah ... Berarti aku tidak perlu melakukan pengakuan cinta seperti gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya ya? Padahal ini cinta pertamaku." Ucapnya berusaha sesantai mungkin. "Aku jatuh pada orang yang salah. Orang yang sama denganku."

Tidak ada waktu bagi Tsukishima untuk terperangah dengan perilaku Kiyoko yang tiba-tiba sangat terbuka. Rupanya gadis itu berani juga.

"Tidak sama. Oksigen punya banyak partner yang bisa dipilih kan? Xenon tidak." Sangkal Tsukishima, menolak secara tersirat sekalian curhat.

Mendengar sangkalan itu, tawa pelan Kiyoko terdengar sedikit tertahan. "Siapa yang mempersonifikasikan unsur-unsur itu dengan kita? Tentu saja kimia itu beda dengan kehidupan nyata, _Xe-non-san_."

Wajah Tsukishima kini benar-benar memerah malu begitu sadar dirinya telah kelepasan membeberkan pemikirannya tentang personifikasi unsur-unsur yang dibicarakannya dengan Kiyoko. Memang sih sejauh ini semua perumpamaan itu hanya ada dalam benak Tsukishima. Saat Kiyoko menyebut-nyebut orang ketiga pun itu dia maksudkan untuk personifikasi oksigen dan ia juga tak mengatakan bahwa oksigen itu adalah perumpamaan untuk sang dewi.

"Tidak juga. Untuk kasus ini kurasa bisa dianggap sama. Jadi ... Kiyoko-san bisa ... memilih orang lain ..." Sangkal Tsukishima sedikit terbata-bata. Biasanya ia akan menolak pernyataan cinta dengan dingin, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini ia sedikit merasa segan. Pesona Kiyoko Shimizu memang hebat. Pesona si orang ketiga, oksigen.

"Bisa memilih orang lain ... termasuk Hinata- _kun_?" Tanyanya sedikit menantang.

Raut wajah masam Tsukishima pun kembali muncul mendengar pertanyaan Kiyoko. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh." Larangnya. "Lagipula ia takkan tertarik padamu."

"Karena?"

"Karena ia tidak tertarik padamu. Sesimpel itu." Jawab Tsukishima.

"Seperti ia tidak tertarik padamu juga?" Tanya Kiyoko lagi, sedikit lebih menuntut.

Tsukishima melengos kesal. Pertanyaan Kiyoko mulai memojokannya. "Dia memang fluorin yang bebas, tapi dia terlalu jauh untuk ditangkap Oksigen, apalagi Xenon. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai unsur yang selalu ada di dekatnya berhasil mengikatnya." Jawabnya gusar dengan perumpamaan. "Kau pasti mengerti siapa maksudku."

"Lagipula ..." Tsukishima menahan nafas sebentar. Sepertinya inilah argumen paling panjang yang pernah dilontarkannya sejauh ini. "... Xenon tidak berikatan dengan Oksigen, Kiyoko- _san_. Xenon hanya mengurai ikatannya dengan Fluorin, dan setelah itu—"

Argumen terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan seorang Tsukishima Kei mendadak terputus saat ia melihat Kiyoko menahan tawa dengan anggunnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Tsukishima ketus.

"Kamu puitis juga ya. Sampai unsur-unsur kimia dijadikan personifikasi kisah cinta diri sendiri." Jawab Kiyoko yang akhirnya meloloskan tawa kecil dari mulutnya. "Ah, tapi aku tidak mau menyetujui personifikasimu."

Dibilang puitis membuat wajah Tsukishima lagi-lagi memerah. Namun ia berusaha tak peduli untuk mencegah dirinya merasa lebih malu lagi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan dipalingkannya wajahnya dari tatapan Kiyoko yang berbinar-binar senang melihat reaksi Tsukishima.

"Tapi, jika kamu bersikeras bahwa aku adalah Oksigen, maka kamu tidak bisa hidup tanpaku lho." Goda Kiyoko, yang sangat di luar dugaan Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan godaan Kiyoko yang sangat di luar karakternya namun terlihat natural dan tetap anggun seperti biasa. Setahunya Kiyoko hanyalah seorang manajer yang banyak membantu tim voli barunya kini dan ia cukup mahir berolahraga, selain itu ia sangat pendiam, anggun, kuat, dan pintar dalam akademik.

Dan rupanya sangat lihai berbicara, terlepas dari sifat pendiamnya itu.

Yah, mungkin perasaannya sedikit tergugah karena keterbukaan Kiyoko yang tiba-tiba. Akan tetapi perasaannya terhadap si lincah Hinata Shouyou dan orientasi seksualnya tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk diubah, kan.

"Kiyoko- _san_... Kau benar-benar harus bekerja keras ..." Ucap Tsukishima lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Mendengarnya, Kiyoko jadi terperangah. Dinding hati Tsukishima yang biasanya hanya bisa ditelusupi oleh sinar matahari Hinata tiba-tiba sedikit membuka gerbangnya untuk Kiyoko yang juga sudah membuka hatinya di hadapan pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa usahanya yang awalnya hanya berdasar penasaran bisa berbuah sejauh ini. Namun, ia takkan hanya berhenti di sini. Ia akan masuk dan menyingkirkan sinar matahari Hinata yang akan melapukkan dinding hati Tsukishima. Tidak peduli rintangannya itu orientasi seksual atau apapun.

"Kau tahu aku terbiasa bekerja keras, kan? Mengurusi bayi-bayi gagak seperti kalian yang sewaktu-waktu bisa bersikap liar itu butuh kerja keras juga, tahu." Ujar Kiyoko dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat bersinar.

Hinata sang matahari juga sering terlihat bersinar di dalam benak Tsukishima, tapi ia tak menyangka pesona sang dewi ini ternyata bisa bersinar juga dalam benaknya. Pemujaan berlebihan yang dilakukan Nishinoya dan Tanaka terhadap Kiyoko ini ternyata bukan kebodohan semata, tetapi didasari dengan alasan kuat yang kini dipahaminya.

Mau tak mau Tsukishima juga jadi ikut tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa ... Aku juga harus bekerja keras." Timpalnya.

Kiyoko mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. "Yah, semangatmu memang yang paling payah di sini" Serunya realistis.

Cemberut Tsukishima pun muncul lagi tanpa canggung. "Berisik." Balasnya.

Tawa tertahan Kiyoko muncul lagi tanpa malu-malu. Sepertinya keduanya sekarang benar-benar sedang meruntuhkan penjagaan terhadap kepribadiannya masing-masing. "Aku mengerti, maksudmu tidak hanya itu. Dan kuharap kerja kerasmu itu membuahkan hasil."

"Kau juga." Balas Tsukishima.

"Dan selama itu ... Kita akan kembali seperti biasa?" Ujar Kiyoko dengan intonasi bertanya.

Tangan kanan Tsukishima mendadak meraih tubuh Kiyoko lalu merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan canggung. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah kini. Dan tanpa sadar mereka saling merasakan suhu tubuh satu sama lain meningkat drastis.

"Barangkali akan kucoba ... menyentuhmu lebih banyak lagi. Lebih sering lagi. Mungkin pada awalnya aku masih membayangkan si berisik itu lagi, tapi kamu benar-benar berbeda dengannya jadi ..."

Ucapan Tsukishima terputus begitu tangan Kiyoko balas memeluknya juga.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Ucapnya lirih. "Karaktermu sudah keluar batas jauh sekali lho."

Senyum Tsukishima yang timbul terlihat menikmati saat itu. "Baiklah, aku akan pelan-pelan saja." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadashi Yamaguchi menahan nafasnya dengan tegang dari balik rak buku.

Ia sudah lama memerhatikan bulan yang dingin itu. Ia sudah lama mencoba berinteraksi dengannya perlahan-lahan. Bahkan akhirnya ia berhasil menjadi teman dan orang yang diizinkannya menemaninya kemana-mana.

Terlebih, ia laki-laki!

Dan ia kalah, karena terlalu lama berlindung di balik tempurung persahabatan dan terlanjur sayang untuk meninggalkannya demi meraih kesempatan memenangkan hati sang bulan.

Ia kalah, oleh seorang dewi yang awalnya tak pernah masuk dalam area perhatian sang bulan.

Firasat buruknya benar, sang alasan di balik badai di dalam hatinya itu kini berbelok ke arah yang tak terduga. Dan membuat badai itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang membuat hati Yamaguchi semakin tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :** _Oha~!_ Schnee kembali dengan _crackpair_ dari salah satu _fandom supokon_ lagi, ufufufu. Gelar **Super High** **(School)** **Level : Crackpair** itu memang bukan main-main ya /apaan

Yah pokoknya di sini aku sedang berusaha melanjutkan **Analogi yang Terputus** satu per satu, ehehe. Selamat menikmati!


End file.
